


When I Come Home

by nva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Not too dark though, Time Travel, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva/pseuds/nva
Summary: "It's time, Uzumaki, for you to save the world—and to get a grip."Naruto's forced to erase his existence. Now, eleven years earlier, a new resident of Konoha appears.





	1. Am I Alive

With eyes closed and drenched in frigid, muddy water, Naruto knew where he was. His arms and legs were spread out as he floated above the water.

 

He whispers as soft as silk,

 

"Why am I here, Kurama?"

 

Because Naruto wasn't supposed to be here, because this was not how he expected to find himself—tired, cold and as fragile as a kitten.

 

Physically of course, because he would never admit nor acknowledge his mental state— _that_ wasn't important. Not then, not now, not _ever_.

 

**"Get up, Naruto."**

 

The beast was tired. Oh, he was far worse than chakra depleted. Kurama gazes downwards at the golden boy. God, how he missed the past. Spare him the 21 years of growth. Spare him of the pain that coursed through the intelligent mind of an Uzumaki.

 

He'd rather have a bratty kid than a dying shinobi. The pain of war. The heartbreak daydreaming of having a family and the fear in your last moments— _this is the end. There will be nothing left of me, nothing to remember._

 

He remembers Naruto's last words to Sakura long ago.

 

_"Naruto, you idiot! You'll die like the rest of them!"_

 

The man scoffed at the assumption. His reply to her was just as hollow as herself.

 

_"And if I do, I hope they burn this body like the rest of them."_

 

Kurama felt all of Naruto's suffering throughout his years. Naruto stood with trembling legs and shut eyes. Why would he open them? He knows this place, it’s his place. It's _his_ mind.

 

Or maybe it's just easier to avoid eyeing a defeated beast. He created this grim reality from the mistakes he made. There's no going back, this was death. This was his destiny all along, wasn't it?

 

Maybe he will face it. It's deserved, after all.

 

He slowly opens his eyes and examines Kurama. The monster looks dead, _seems_  dead.

 

**"Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to die yet, idiot."**

 

The truth of the matter is that Bijuus can stare death in the eye and laugh, it's a terrifying yet remarkable trait.

 

But it's finally time.

 

He's killed the legend.

 

However, he will not allow the beast to go through his pain any longer.

 

**"You don't remember anything."**

 

A statement rather than a question. Naruto focuses his chakra and starts to meditate to release himself. This is the last quest, he can't look back. He can't trust himself not to run from this.

 

But you can't run from death, can you?

 

"If this is what I believe it to be, then we don't have time for talk, Kurama. I'm sorry I delayed this earlier, thank you for getting me up."

 

Kurama growls,

 

**"Don't you _dare_."**

 

Naruto disbands the rising chakra and allows his hands to fall in the water. He's baffled.

 

"An age-old dying legend commanding me not to finish what we started? What _I_ started? Or are you trying to have your final moments filled with the agonizing pain of failure? I know it hurts, you can't lie about such agony."

 

Kurama snarls.

 

"What a fucking joke."

**"Take a good look at yourself and speak to me like that again, brat. I'll wrench your spine out with a single claw."**

 

Naruto's forcibly pushed into reality, grime and maelstrom fill his senses.

 

The jinchuriki tilted his head down and examines his torso. _There should be a hole in his chest._

 

He examines his legs. _There should be bones protruding._

 

He examines his feet. _They were supposed to be ripped away._

 

Then, time feels as if it’s stopped again. He’s back in his mind, the steaming exhale of the fox blowing down on him. He raises his head slowly and faces the nine tailed beast.

 

**"You may thank the Hatake for this."**

 

"I don’t remember, Kurama. I don't remember anything."

 

Kurama is silent as he nods his head.

 

**"It's to be expected, you were a breath away from death."**

 

"What did Kakashi do, where is he?"

 

_Please, tell me he's alive. I'll take him anyway I can._

 

Kurama doesn't answer.

 

“Where. Is. He?” He utters through bared teeth, devastation dripping from his tongue.

 

**"He brought you back, be grateful. He used every drop of his chakra for this. He worked endless amount of hours for this moment, do not waste this."**

 

Naruto let his knees give out and allows the frigid feeling of defeat flow through his veins. He gazes at his reflection in the water as he tries to remember.

 

"How?" He whispers.

 

**"His sharingan. Sharingan is able to bend time and space, you know this, or at least half of it. Instead of sending you to a random time and place, he constructed his own. He infused his fuiinjutsu seal with his sharingan. You, Naruto, are eleven years in the past."**

 

_Eleven years—they brought me back to the beginning._

 

"If he did all of this then why are you dying, Kurama? What did you do?"

 

**"You're still a fool. Even though Kakashi possesses the Sharingan the chakra required for time travel is all of the tailed beasts, including Kaguya’s blood. We only had miniscule amounts of the other eight, so I used myself entirely. I have used the last of it to heal my brat of a jinchuriki."**

 

"Why, Kurama? Why do you two believe I was worth this? You both hold so much faith in me. How did you both even know that this would work?"

**"We did not know for certain if we possessed the chakra without my eight family members. It seems, however, their touch was just enough."**

 

"So, you risked it all for a fifty-fifty chance." He growls.

 

**"We are but a small sacrifice to this world, Naruto."**

 

And then, a memory hits him like a jutsu. The image of Kakashi, with blood dripping out of his eyes, attempting to smile at him one last time as he watched Naruto's chest slowly stop rising. His mask was ripped away, yet he had such a mesmerizing smile.

**"I see you are starting to remember. Good, I'm slowly falling asleep anyways."**

 

"Kurama, you can't-"

 

**"I will always be with you, for I am leaving you with gifts of my own power. I'll find my way to you again, brat, I promise. "**

 

Naruto walks towards the beast and places his hand on the Kyuubi's nose. He rubs it gently as he allows himself to cry.

 

"I can't do this, I can't change anything."

 

**"It's time, Uzumaki, for you to save the world—and to get a grip."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning chapters are weird.


	2. Sweet Thing

He awakens like he would any normal day, silent and unmoving, yet poised and ready to strike. Small uses of nature chakra allow him to sense anything within a twenty-mile radius. He lays with his eyes closed, waiting for something. Anything.  

 

But nothing came.  

 

He thinks, briefly, if this was the afterlife. 

 

Ridiculous. 

 

He opens his eyes and instantly shields them from the blinding sun directly above him. He tests his fingers one by one, they were stiff. His entire body feels like he hasn't used it in days. He stretches his legs and sits up. 

 

He takes a deep breath, taking in every smell around him. Dirt, wood, and the ocean. The weather was beautiful, the sun feels so comforting on his skin, and the slight wind was a constant fresh relief.   

 

He looks around and inwardly gasps. He's sitting in the middle of what used to be a forest, every tree within seeing-distance has been destroyed. Next to him lay fallen trunks, yet each one carefully avoided his sleeping body. It was a new sight, even for him. Naruto, not taking his eyes off of his surroundings, stands up.  

 

He knows where he is.  

 

He’s in Uzushiogakure, atop one of the beautiful mountains that looked out over the destroyed village, bones, rubble, and death litter the land. He’s been here before, Kakashi and himself would often come here and silently grieve.  They’d sit on the bottoms of the mountains and look out over the horizon. The mesmerizing ocean was always spotless.   

 

Secretly, he would travel here and clean what he could and then take off the next morning. It was a time when he could take a break and breathe.  

 

And that’s when he noticed how his progress of cleansing Uzushiogakure was reverted. That’s when he noticed it  _worked._  

 

 _Did it?_  

 

He attempts to release whatever genjutsu he had fallen victim to. 

 

“Kai.” 

 

Nothing. 

 

He grabs a kunai from his back pouch, flips it around, and stabs himself in his thigh.  

 

“So, no genjutsu, then. Fine.” Naruto huffs. 

 

After a few moments of waiting he screams out into the vacant land. It echos throughout the mountain and the hollow silence that remains after horrified the time-traveler.

 

Loneliness.  

 

“You bastard fox.” 

 

His efforts to make contact within his mind was futile. The damned fox was asleep. The thought came, achingly fast, that space-time  _does_  require the chakra of a god. How long was the fox supposed to sleep for? How long until he’s replenished? 

 

His stabbed thigh is healing at its normal rate. The fox was _there_ , he just wasn’t conscious. It worries Naruto, it pains him. He was fully alone, without his bijuu, thrown back eleven years and expected to fix the world’s mistakes.  

 

But he can’t complain when he thinks about how he’s been given the privilege to continue living, or is it the opposite? Are the ones that died with their loved ones considered lucky? Are the ones that died without knowing even more blessed? 

 

 _‘_ _Trivial_ _’_ , is his final thought on the matter. He starts his journey down the mountain, carefully absorbing the impact his space-time landing had on nature. The birds were either dead or flown away beforehand, with scorch marks riddling the outer edges of the peak. The only few trees that stayed were the ones on ground level, yet they still suffered a few falling branches. Dirt was thrown astray, with very little grass remaining after the impact. He has destroyed this village even more than it originally was.  

 

What a shame. Maybe he can fix it—with time.  

 

 _‘_ _I need time like I need god_ _’_ _,_ he thinks coldly. 

 

He drags his feet once he reaches the ocean, allowing the sand to get in between his toes and reminisce in the feeling. He looks out and wonders if the Leaf will take him. What will he say? What will he do? Will he admit everything? Should he kill Obito? Can he kill Obito without Kurama and without repercussions?  

 

This is why he needed Kurama, not for the fox’s own plans, but for him to ramble to _some_ _one_ _._   

 

Then, he looks into the water and yells with surprise. 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

His natural and vibrant yellow hair had morphed into pitch-black, rivaling Sasuke’s. His hairstyle remained the same as before, grown out like his father's. His eyes were scarlet red, as if he was being influenced by Kurama’s chakra. Naruto never thought he would miss his old whisker-like scars until he focuses on how feral and jagged his new ones are. 

 

He looks... Evil. Or maybe he’s just biased. He has simply interacted with too many sickeningly twisted, black-haired and red-eyed ninjas in his lifetime. 

 

He’ll get over it.  

 

Naruto smacks his reflection away. As he’s watching the water fade back into calmness, he hears something shift behind him in the wreckage. He dashes onto the water quickly, facing around with a kunai in his hand.  

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

It was a fox, a massive one at that. It was no where near Kurama’s size, but it was enormous compared to a regular fox. Its fur was a chocolate brown and it hailed a single, long tail.  It was in a defensive stance, teeth not bared but positioned well enough that it would flee at the slightest sign of danger. Then, it spoke in a feminine voice.  

 

“Are you the one calling for us?” She asks.  

 

Confusion. Naruto didn’t know what to say.  

 

“Are you the Jinchūriki of Kurama? Are you the one that’s been telling us to come here?” She asks once again. 

 

Naruto’s hesitation grows rapidly, leaning on aggression. He doesn’t understand the situation.  

 

“Who are you?!” He screams, at a loss of what to do.  

 

The fox sighed and looks at him with an unfazed expression. 

 

“For the past three days we’ve been hearing the same message. I’ve been asked to follow it from my master, Masato. He cannot come himself, for which he apologizes greatly. His beloved recently had cubs and he is currently watching over them.” She bows her fox neck in what seems to be a sincere apology. 

 

Silence.  

 

“I thought you knew, but there is a seal on you that is transporting the same message to us constantly. It’s what led me here, I followed it. I’m not sure where on you. Kurama must’ve done it secretly.” 

 

Naruto’s eyes widen at the sudden realization of what “gifts” meant.  

 

 _Are they summons?_  

 

 _Where is the seal?_  

 

 _How the fuck did_ _Kurama_ _use sealing?_  

 

“It’s not really a seal per say, but more like an annoying mark. However, it acts similar to a seal because unless removed, it will always be active. The only way to remove it is for my master to touch it. And yes, we were summons. We’ve been inactive for over a century, however.” 

 

He's baffled.  

 

“Can you read minds?” 

 

“Yes, it is my specialty, Jinchūriki-san.” She smiles. 

 

Naruto doesn't react this time. He’s done with feeling surprised literally every fucking moment of his life. He performs a quick shadow clone and commands his clone to watch her while he inspects his body for markings.  

 

He finds it on his left shoulder, it was the kanji for fox. It looks like it was drawn with a claw. If Kurama was awake, Naruto would make fun of _his_ penmanship for once.  

 

“What does the message say?” 

 

“ **My Jinchūriki is lost, help him find his way. Kurama.** ” She recites.  

 

His chest aches with the painful hyper-awareness of need for Kurama to be awake. He wants to fall to the floor in a restless state and scream into the ground. He  _is_  lost.  

 

“So he’s asleep, then? I can feel him, I was wondering why he left that. That’s the first time he’s made contact with us in over four hundred years.” She questions, already knowing the answer.  

 

Naruto looks behind her.  

 

“My home is not here, it’s far away, deep within the Land of Earth. We live in a den, surrounded by the last forest before the water. Humans do not travel that far unless they are lost, which does not happen often. It took me quite some effort to get to you, Jinchūriki-san. I can teleport back but I cannot teleport to Uzushiogakure. Please, consider my travels.” 

 

“I never said I wasn’t coming.” Naruto says, putting his kunai away and disbanding his clone. He wonders if she has a name. 

 

“My name is Aki.” 

 

“You can stop reading my mind now, thanks.” 

 

She laughs silently, her eyes closing when she does. She seems sweet, despite the situation. 

 

“What’s your name? Unless Jinchūriki-san is alright to you.” 

 

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly, sadness apparent in his face. 

 

She tilts her head in confusion but then remembers Kurama’s words.  

 

“Well, I’m sure Masato can help us find it for you.” 

 

She walks carefully towards Naruto, her tail swinging behind her. She stops once she was a meter in front of him. Naruto doesn't take his eyes off of her, she was simply mesmerizing.  

 

“If you’ll allow me to wrap my tail around you, we can transport to my master. I’ve been informing him of our conversation as we speak, he’s expecting us.” 

 

“How can I trust you?” 

 

“Do you trust Kurama?” 

 

And that was enough incentive for Naruto to close the distance between them. He feels soft fur wrapping around his abdomen, her tail resting against his arm. She has a warm presence, one that Naruto wanted to always keep near him.  

 

Uzushiogakure was once again, vacant.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that's a lot of comments and kudos. I felt like I needed to write the next chapter ASAP after I read all those kind messages. Meet Aki, the sweet fox that was created from the kindness you all showed me. 
> 
> :)
> 
> I'll probably come back tomorrow and edit this chapter a bit.. seems a little blah to me.


	3. Leave As Fast As You Came

The teleportation was instantaneous as always. From such a great distance of travel it forces his ears to pop, he hadn’t felt that since he was a genin. They’re standing in front of a monumental tree, the leaves have started to blossom from the change in season. He gazes at the opening in the middle, it was large enough to fit a few Aki’s.  

 

“It’s bigger on the inside.” She snickers.  

 

She walks in and is sure the man is following her with careful steps.  

 

Naruto is reminded of Nagato’s hideout. Bizarrely, this den is more inviting. Candles on each side of the walls emitted a light as they further walked down the corridor. She was leading him underground. The tree was the opening, but their home is buried deep within the tree’s roots. Naruto runs his fingertips along the wall closest to him, feeling every groove and crevice in-between. When he looks at his fingertips he notices they’re not shielded with dirt.  

 

“Every inch of our home is mixed with natural energy. We’ve sealed everything, including the miles of untouched dirt beneath our feet. It would be a tragedy if it collapsed, so we made sure it never would.” 

 

 _‘Smart’,_  he thinks.  

 

“Thank you. I was the one that insisted we move here in the first place.” 

 

“Stop fucking doing that.” He grumbles. He really doesn't feel comfortable knowing that even his mind was vulnerable to intrusion.

 

They arrived in front of a massive room. It was lit up from within, showcasing numerous amounts of different foxes. They were sitting across from one another, creating a pathway that lead all the way down to an impeccable black fox. His size was intimidating; Aki was nowhere near as frightening, Naruto concluded. His coat, as black and uninviting as it looked, was well maintained. He spouted eight tails and each one was larger than Naruto himself. His tails circled around his menacing form, making the fox seem calm and collected.

 

This was Masato. 

 

 _He was expecting us._  

 

 _He knows_ _Kurama_ _._  

 

 _Aki said he will help me._  

 

 _Kurama_ _trusts them._  

 

Small thoughts to continue his falsely confident stride. He stops following Aki, watching her walk comfortably in front of once Masato. She turns and sits on the floor next to him and smiles. It was an invitation to continue. 

 

Naruto steps forward ever so slowly. He looks behind him and holds his breath as he calculates every fox’s stare. Everyone was analyzing him, questioning his existence in their home. However, they expected him. This seemed like a welcoming gesture from Masato, a type of greeting only the highest power force upon their people.  

 

 _Welcoming the K_ _yūbi no Kitsune_ _._  

 

“Aki tells me you don’t know your name, yet I’ve known your name since before you were born, Uzumaki Naruto. However, you’ve aged a considerable amount given the fact that he’s currently eleven years old.” Masato speaks in a deep, guttural voice. Strength and masculinity dripped from his mouth, Naruto didn’t breathe when he listened to him.  

 

“I  _was_  Uzumaki Naruto,” Naruto forces out. “Kurama sent me back, I don’t-” 

 

“That’s enough, I don’t need you to tell me. Come here, Uzumaki. Come closer and allow me to look into your eyes.”  

 

Naruto gulps and looks towards Aki for reassurance of his safety. 

 

“It’s okay, Uzumaki-san. He wants to see what you’ve seen, he just needs to look into your eyes. You’ve been avoiding eye contact, so he couldn’t acquire your knowledge.” 

 

 _‘You knew my name this whole time?’_  He asks her in his mind. 

 

She smiles again in response. 

 

“Aki, do not speak for me!” Masato bellows.  

 

She tries to stop her silent chuckle but fails miserably. Naruto came closer and locks eyes with Masato. He feigns courage, his hands visibly shaking. He can’t help it. He avoids eye contact from his past traumatic events with sharingan. Despite knowing the truth, his body’s reaction to eye contact made it incredibly painful to swallow. Kurama’s paranoia got to him. 

 

“I possess no sharingan, Uzumaki. Trust Aki’s annoying words, I simply want to acquire your memories. There will be no pain.” 

 

For a moment, Naruto’s body freezes without his command. He watched as Masato’s eight tails swirled wildly, the fox’s ears falling backwards. He was collecting information. Naruto attempts for a moment to look at Aki but found he couldn’t. Masato was under control, forcing Naruto to stare into the fox’s golden, feline eyes. What seemed like hours of not being able to blink, ended in Masato growling harshly. 

 

Naruto backs away. Aki’s ears bend downwards in sudden fear.  

 

“Those damned Uchihas!” Masato spits. “I’ll tear out their souls and feed them to my cubs! How dare they possess the Kyūbi no Kitsune, how _dare_ they ruin this world even further! To bring out Kaguya.. It's simply children playing with fire!” Foam was seething from his canines, eyes narrowing in aggression.

 

“It wasn’t just the Uchihas, Masato.” He retorts, oddly connecting with his hatred. 

 

“I know that, fool!” He hisses back. 

 

Naruto smiles for the first time since he woke up. Masato reminds him of Kurama, it brought a comforting feeling deep within Naruto’s chest. He sees justified anger and an unfaltering loyalty to his family. 

 

But Masato doesn't stop. 

 

“The pain you faced from humans for possessing one of the strongest spirits alive, they should be humiliated! They should’ve bowed down and worshiped him.” 

 

Naruto can feel a weight in his stomach, pulling and tugging at him to falter. His vision became blurry, hands growing cold.  

 

“You should’ve been treated with kindness, yet they only used you as a weapon. How despicable of  _humanity_.” He utters the word like it burns his own tongue.  

 

He sees something. It’s deep within his mind, but it’s there. Ever so faintly, he can see Kurama. He’s panting heavily, was he in pain? Kurama seemed so small, as if he’s only half of his normal size. Naruto calls for him, but the beast doesn't notice. He seems disoriented, possibly injured. 

 

Naruto runs towards him screaming out his name. 

 

 _“_ _Kurama_ _! I’m here!_ _Kurama_ _!”_  

 

The Kyuubi steadily turns his neck. It was as feint as a whisper, but he swears he just heard his kit. He investigates the distance and spots Naruto running towards him _—a death wish_. Kurama jumps in surprise at the realization. It was a bait. Naruto shouldn’t have been able to make contact with him.  

 

 ** _“No, you idiot! Stop!”_** The beast bellows in concern. 

 

Naruto doesn't falter at Kurama’s terrified expression. Why would he be terrified? This was Naruto, his favorite human being. It was just his normal tough love. 

 

Comical. 

 

The light that he needed was here, comfort was so close, he can feel the warmth already spreading throughout his body. Naruto didn’t want to be alone.  

 

 _He needs answers._  

 

 ** _"Get away from here, he’s going to come for you!”_** Kurama screeches out as a last resort. 

 

Naruto halts, mouth agape in confusion. Who? 

 

As Naruto was about to shout back, something wraps around his midsection and pulls. Hard. The last thing he sees before he came back to reality is Kurama attempting to crawl his way to rescue his kit. He can feel the baritone from Masato’s voice resonating through his body, but he can't hear it. His vision is laced with static, drowsiness begging to pull him under.  

 

‘I’m in control’, he tries to reassure himself, trying to grasp onto anything he can.  

 

 ** _‘Control is an illusion.’_** A voice deeper than Kurama’s insists.  

 

 _‘_ _Kurama_ _?’_  

 

The voice hums in response, satisfied that it's able to grab Naruto’s attention even further. Existential dread settles even further into Naruto’s chest, the weight is too heavy to bear. Trembling hands hit the ground as his knees fall to the floor. 

 

_What’s this horrible feeling?_

 

His thoughts are being over taken by something angrier than Kurama. He wants to fight back. He tries to settle himself down, but it's forcing Naruto to remember his past. Constant heartbreaking images are shuffling on repeat, melancholy and rage brought to the surface with each reminder.  

 

The goal of traveling back was to break the chain of hatred, but he can’t even stop his own loathing. 

 

“Control _—_ ** _control_** _—_ control _—_ ** _control_**!” Naruto screams out, repetition masking as insight.  

 

He bangs his fists after each word. Each second of reliving heartbreak feels like an eternity in itself. Naruto shakily took one of his kunai and stabs himself in his stomach, trying to force the voice to leave as fast as it came. 

 

Outside of Naruto’s own breakdown, Masato was figuring out how to solve the chaos. 

 

“Aki! What’s going through his head?” He demands. 

 

Aki transports the messages to her master. She was backing away in a corner of the room, aiming to put as much distance from the grim persona as she possibly can.  

 

A dark hue was emitting from Naruto’s body, surrounding his form. His nails grew into sharp claws from his fingertips, showcasing loss of control. Naruto’s pupils morph into slits, his eyes forming an even darker red. His iris's look the same as the foxes that were starting to enclose him. Masato attempts to use his power again, striving to lock Naruto in place, but he can't make contact. The Kyūbi no Kitsune is blocking him out.  

 

Masato verbally punishes himself for being so careless. He knew only the yin half of Kurama was currently present in Naruto, the most pessimistic and angriest form; yet he showcased his own anger in front of the boy. Naruto couldn’t help it. After all, it was Masato’s fault for creating the bait for the Kyūbi. 

 

Kurama was swallowing Naruto’s soul. Masato acts quickly. “Natsuki, Takeshi! Restrain him and put him to sleep! Yasu, you shall clear the hatred from his soul once he’s unconscious!” 

 

Natsuki and Takeshi jump swiftly in front of Naruto. Natsuki stays behind the other fox, waiting for Takeshi to restrain him first before she can put him to sleep. Takeshi harbored three tails, each one thicker than Masato's. He was the one of the fighters of the group, trained and bred to incapacitate anything that posed a threat. His fur is similar to Aki’s chocolate brown coat.  

 

Naruto lets out a ferocious growl that could take on Masato’s. His consciousness was fading in and out, he can't fight off the discomfort of the pure volatile spirit. He was fading, spiraling towards darkness as the maniacal laughter echoed throughout his body. 

 

He admits defeat. He is no longer in control. 

 

 _But then again, when was he ever?_  

 

Takeshi jumped backwards as Naruto lashes out with his claws.

 

Blood was dripping from his hands, Takeshi didn’t jump fast enough. The fox’s front chest is torn open, five painful slashes marking the contact. The burly fox isn't fazed, he knows Yasu will heal him. His objective is to restrain the human, despite all costs.

 

He will do just that.  

 

Takeshi lowers his body and bares his teeth. He jumps onto Naruto and whines from the immediate slashes that the possessed human is throwing out. Naruto was wildly attacking with his claws, swiping at anything he came into contact with. The sides of the fox are gruesome, parts of his muscles already being ripped open.  

 

“Natsuki, now!” Masato bellows. Natsuki acts from the back lines. She's thin and possesses a short tail, her fur a calming grey. 

 

The light colored fox quickly appears in front of Naruto’s face, her eyes focused. She hums as she catches his glare, and Naruto immediately goes still. A few moments later, his eyes slowly close. 

 

He manages to make out one final thought before sleep quickly encompasses him.  

 

 _‘I’m sorry, Aki.’_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is when the pace picks up. Chapter 5 starts the journey of Naruto transitioning to the Leaf. 
> 
> Sorry for lack of interaction between Naruto and village. These first few chapters are needed to understand future conflicts without recurring flashbacks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Close Your Eyes

He's watching himself sleep. He's back in Uzushiogakure again, resting on the white sand next to the waterline. The rise and fall of his own chest unnerves him, the disconnection makes him sick. His new appearance doesn't help.  

  

How can he help himself if he cringes at the sight?  

  

As he forces himself to stare at his sleeping form, almost like a mirror, he can't help but notice his own peacefulness. He admires it. Is this what he truly looks like when he was being eaten alive by his own nightmares? Did he fool everyone?  

  

He sleeps with demons in his hair, whispers of pleasant dreams, only to be fooled with terror. He wonders if this is what they call lucid dreaming. He tries to spot the difference between sleep and death. Naruto can’t decipher which, but he knows he’s stuck here staring. Anticipating.   

  

The crack of thunder makes his sleeping body spasm slightly. Naruto enjoys storms, they only remind him of Kakashi. He recalls his first encounter fondly during his genin days. They were on a mission and staying the night at an inn close by.  

    

* * *

 

 _“Gah, Kashi, how can you possibly read during this?” Naruto asked, huddled under a blanket._   

  

 _“Are you scared of thunder, Naruto?”_   

  

 _“_ _Of course_ _the_ _dobe_ _is.”_ _Sasuke_ _taunted._   

  

 _Naruto looked away, embarrassed by the accusation._   

  

 _“_ _No.._ _It's just too noisy to focus.”_   

  

 _Kakashi turned the page and taps his finger once, twice, and stated,_   

   

 _“There is peace even in the storm.”_  

 

* * *

 

However, this wasn't a storm.  This was only the introduction.   

 

A beast, identical to Kurama, appears next to Naruto’s sleeping form when the next lightning struck. Naruto marvels in its wake. This was not Kurama. The identical Kyūbi was painted black, as if light fades as soon as it reaches it's coat. It doesn't shine nor exhibit power but if you stare long enough, Naruto thinks it could swallow him with the same ease as light itself. His stomach reacts to its presence, weighing his soul down even further. Naruto can’t breathe, he can’t blink.   

  

 _Was this the voice?_   

  

The beast zones in on his resting self. Its pupils expanding as it focuses on its prey. He can do nothing but watch as the creature stomps closer towards his identical twin. Each step the Kyūbi takes rumbles the earth, but he isn't waking up. It growls remorselessly, drool dripping from the sides of its bloodthirsty mouth.      

  

“Hey! Wake up!” Naruto shouts.  

  

He continues to sleep soundlessly, his peaceful expression not faltering. The Kyūbi leans it's extensive neck towards the man and opens it's mouth. It's canines hovering threateningly over himself. The ghastly sense of powerlessness grew rapidly. His sense of time was incomprehensible, the future unmeasurable. His heartbeat acts as his own personal metronome, the sound of his own blood pulsating resounds through his mind.   

  

“RUN!” Naruto screeches out, voice hoarse.   

 

The beast ravishes on one of Naruto’s arms and pulls. Muscle and skin are torn off effortlessly, blood drenching the sand underneath.     

  

 _Why can’t he close his eyes?_   

  

His sleeping form doesn't squirm, the rise and fall of the man’s chest doesn't even stutter. The fox continues devouring his other arm. The sound of crushed bone as it chews the flesh between it's teeth would haunt his dreams. Every time a branch snaps, he’s sure to remember this moment.

  

 _Why can’t he close his fucking eyes?_   

  

It tears at his both of his legs, wrenching them off and swallowing in one gulp. The Kyūbi growls at the steady breathing of the sleeping Naruto, angry that he hasn’t succumb to death yet. It reaches it's front claws high in the air and swings downwards, slashing at his chest. Only parts of flesh from his back remain, along with his head. A glowing cluster of light surfaces from where his torso used to lay. You can hear the faintest of whimpers emerging from the sparkling orb.   

  

It was Naruto’s cries.   

 

It was his soul.   

 

The Kyūbi licks at his mouth and opens his jaws, eager for the final devour. Naruto was breathless, he gapes between his own decapitated head and his soul with grim and shuddering revulsion. As the Kyūbi was about to bite down, he awakes from his slumber with a scream.   

  

The fox summons surrounding him gaze with confused expressions, each head tilting slightly with curiosity. Naruto looks around, his pupils darting between each fox. He spots Aki directly across from him, worry dripping from her feline eyes.  

  

“That was quite the nightmare, Uzumaki-san.” She whispers, fearing her own voice would wobble if she spoke any louder.  

  

He breathes a sigh of relief, but it wasn’t enough to get rid of the panic that flooded his veins. It seemed too real, too tragic to not have happened.  

   

“That’s because it almost did.” Masato proclaims.   

  

The communication between Aki and her master is impeccable. The ninja looks towards the sound of the voice. He spots Masato walking leisurely towards him.   

 

“Kurama couldn’t warn you beforehand because he couldn’t make contact. You have no idea of what happened, do you?”   

  

He shakes his head, signaling a loud and clear,  _‘I have no fucking clue’._   

  

 _“_ I was able to absorb the Kyūbi’s memories, too, from your eyes. I know of everything now, including where Kurama is. I can show it all to you, Uzumaki, but you need to do something first.”  

  

“What is it?”  

  

Masato raises his head at a fox that was sitting somewhere along the crowd. It comes towards Naruto, carrying a scroll in it's mouth. It drops it in front of him and bows it's head. He’ll never quite grasp the strangeness he feels in his chest each time he’s acknowledged proudly. Being treated like royalty was never foreseen in his future.  Naruto takes the scroll with calm hands and unrolls it. There's nothing to marvel at except a few names who Naruto has no correlation to. It’s a summoning contract.  

  

“I thought you were inactive. Why do you want me to sign this? I could just go back to Gamamura and sign with the toads. I’ve never trained with any of you, it would be a disaster to summon you guys during a fight.”  

 

Masato sighs.  

  

“And the toads don’t know how to fight with you anymore, either. You’re back to having no one, not even Kurama. We are an adaptable species, none of my family require past training with you to accommodate your fighting capabilities. This is more than that, signing this gives you the link for us to share our powers with you. I will be able to show you Kurama’s memories, just like how Aki will be able to communicate with you telepathically.”   

  

The man gazes at Aki.  

 

 _‘Is this true?’_   

  

She nods her head.   

  

“You’d be a fool not to sign this, Uzumaki.”   

  

So, he does. Naruto bites his thumb, drops of blood spurting from the small wound. As he's about to write his name, he hesitates.   

 

 _What was his name?_   

  

 _What should it be?_   

  

 _“_ What about.. Menma?” Aki proposes genuinely. She frowns at the sea of snickers from the other foxes.  

 

“Named after a vegetable? How about  _Nasubi_?” One of the foxes jokes. A sea of laughter exclaim from the pack, multiple foxes slamming their paws repeatedly on the ground from cackling. Naruto grins slightly at the silliness of these century-old creatures. It seems humor is one of their past times.  

  

Aki’s ears twitch in agitation of being laughed at. “Your name is Mikio, you have no room to talk. You were an unnecessary cub with no abilities, so master gave you a name to fit.” She retorts.  

  

Naruto listens carefully as the fox who challenged her quickly went silent. This only forces the rest of the family to laugh at Mikio instead. \

 

He thinks Menma fit nicely.

 

With years of sealing practice, he writes his new name in eloquent penmanship, _Uzumaki Menma_. He places his fingertips below his new name, forever leaving his mark on the scroll with his own blood. Masato was right, the toads don't know him. He's sure they can grasp his fighting style with ease, but this isn't his world anymore. He will leave the toads for Jiraiya to teach his younger self. Menma Uzumaki doesn't need their sage chakra, he can require it anywhere. He simply needs to be understood in this world, which the foxes have already done so by acknowledging him.  

  

He’s not alone anymore.   

 

He closes the scroll and hands it back to the fox whose head is still bowed. It takes the scroll gracefully and saunters back towards Masato.   

  

“We haven’t allowed to be summoned for over 150 years. Don’t make me regret this,  _Menma_.” The eight-tailed fox reminds.  

  

Menma stands and challenges Masato, "If you have my memories then you and I both know you only wanted me to sign for your benefit. Don’t think for a _second_ that I’m just a jinchūriki.” 

 

 _‘Well said.’_ A sweet voice comments in his head.  

   

 _‘Aki?’_   

 

 _‘Yes,_ _Menma_ _-san.’_   

  

Interesting. He questions how many powers are now at his beck and call. He waits for Masato to argue back, but nothing came. Instead, the great fox gives a weak smile, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.  

  

Acknowledgment of power.  

    

“Will you show me Kurama’s memories now?”  

  

“I’ll only show you his memories from a week before your travel, considering you don’t want to acquire the useless information of his years involving inactivity.”  

  

Menma nods in agreement.   

    

“Very well. As for the rest of you except Yasu, Natsuki, Takeshi, and Aki, disperse.” He commands. The foxes disappear in an instant, their speed too fast to track from an untrained eye. “I will ask you one last question before I begin. Do you want Kurama’s last memories with Hatake Kakashi? You can take a moment to think about it.” Masato waits silently, allowing Menma to gather the intimacy of the question.  

   

Menma feels his heart skip a beat. He thinks of his sensei, his loved one, his best friend. Kakashi’s name was enough to send him into heart-wrenching daydreams that he never wanted to end. He dreams of laying his head on Kakashi’s lap one last time, the same routine he always did when they switched between taking watch. The older man would fold one of his hands into Menma’s hair and play with it gently. It would always calm the Jinchūriki’s heartrate down.  

    

Of course, he wants to remember Kakashi’s last words.   

 

“Yes, I want to know all of it.”  

  

Masato understands, he looks into Menma’s eyes. A silent ‘ _ready?’_  did not go unnoticed. Menma locks eyes with him and feels Masato in his mind. He feels the tickle and burn of an intruder and tells himself that it’s all okay. That’s it’s only a giant fox picking at his own brain to make room for the Kyūbi’s memories. 

 

Then, he sees it. It’s coming fast.

 

Menma only takes a few moments of preparation to brace himself for the vision.   

   

It hits him like reality.

 

* * *

 

He’s looking at Kakashi through Kurama’s eyes.   

  

His past self, Naruto, is dying. He looks down and sees the gaping hole where his heart should’ve been. His hands are broken from defending himself and his feet are ripped away. Kurama has taken over his body, he feels no pain. He can see the bubbling chakra slowly attempting to heal his wounds. Kakashi is covered in his blood, his mask long forgotten as he splutters through the procedures of his space-time seal with Kurama. His voice is as soothing as always despite the situation. He has masked his anxiety and heartbreak with what was in front of him—not his dying lover—but the mission itself.   

   

“—And we send Naruto back. We have everything that’s required, we just need to inform Naruto afterwards.”  

  

“I can do that.” Kurama says.  

  

It must be odd for Kakashi to listen to a beast from his beloved’s mouth. Kakashi sighs, hesitation forming, “Is he in pain?”   

  

“No, my kit is sleeping. He doesn’t feel a thing.”  

  

Relief washes over his features, but is quickly replaced with solemnity. He looks at him, dead, in the eye. Menma thinks Kakashi can see right through.  

  

“He’s going home tonight, Kyūbi. No matter the cost of either of us.” The Hatake declares.  

  

He feels his own head nod in agreement, Kurama confirming. 

  

“After you finish healing him, make sure he stays asleep. He would never agree to this.” 

  

“He’s already asleep, Hatake. He cannot wake until I allow it.”  

  

Kakashi doesn't reply. 

  

“What’s the signal?” 

  

“When I start yelling the order to push your chakra and the other eight bijuus into the seal and myself.” Kakashi asserts while he paints a seal onto the ground. Menma can’t make it out from the slight vision Kurama is giving him but he knows it’s painted with Kaguya’s blood. He can smell it.  

  

The nine-tails places Naruto’s hand over his hole of a heart and pushes waves of chakra into his cells, thin layers of new tissue started to form around growing bone, heat radiating from his body. A few minutes of complex chakra control and only a slight, circular scar remains. Menma can feel his heart beat again, forgetting how loud the sound of it was. Kurama places Naruto’s broken hands over where his feet used to be. He carefully imagines the twenty-six bones and all the joints of a human foot. The muscles and tendons were easy, they follow a simple pattern.  

  

Then, he holds out Naruto’s bent hands. Kakashi overhears the cracks and pops of resetting bones. He looks up from his sealing for a moment and wishes he didn’t. His face turns ghastly white as he watches his lover's hands move inhumanly back to normal.  

  

“My healing capabilities are significantly diminished when I’m not in control. I can force a heartbeat, but I need to be in control to make another. My chakra acts as a second lifeline.” Kurama inserts in response to the disgust written on the copy-nin’s face. Not even Kurama appreciates being judged.  

  

“Right. Well, it’s ready. Stand on this mark.”  

   

Kurama walks with ease in Naruto’s form. He stands in front of Kakashi, atop of the detailed seal painted in blood.  

  

“Place his hands on my shoulders.” 

  

Kurama did. Naruto tries to scream for Kakashi even though he knows this was only a memory.

 

And it wasn’t even his to begin with.

  

But he tries.  

 

Kakashi stares into his eyes, searching for him, too.  

  

 _I’m here! I’m right fucking here!_  

“Give me double the amount of chakra that you did when we all fought against Obito and Madara, and then transfer the rest of yourself, Naruto, and the eight bijuus into the seal. When you’ve completed, I’ll use my kamui.” Kakashi orders. 

  

“You should understand portion control, you can’t handle that much of my chakra. Your skin will burn off— “ 

  

“I don’t care, it’s the only way this will work! I cannot transfer Naruto that far with my kamui without your chakra.” Kakashi insists.

  

Kurama’s expression doesn't change. His demeaner grows stern. “You said it was only five years— “ 

  

“I changed my mind, alright? He needs to go back— _back to the beginning._  If he doesn’t, he won’t have me. He’ll have no one!” 

  

“Then come with us. Five years isn’t the worst outcome.” Kurama bargains.

  

“You don’t understand. Naruto can still have a family. He can change his identity, he can change the world! I would only hold him back.” He pledges. His eyebrows are furrowed together with emotion. His eyes are wide, silently begging for Kurama to simply confirm the mission. 

  

“So, you wish to die by your own jutsu.” 

  

“I never said I’ll die. There’s a possibility I could still travel with you both if it all goes accordingly,” Kakashi starts to elaborate before he was cut off from his own ragged breathing. He tries to control the tightening in his throat before continuing, “But if I don’t make it—if I don’t come home with you both, then you need to tell him for me, okay? You need to tell him—” Kakashi’s voice wobbles, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  

  

He has never seen Kakashi cry.  

  

“You need to tell him that I wasn’t afraid to die. Tell Naruto that it was because of my faith in him that I didn’t need to say goodbye. Understood?” The copycat’s voice cracks at the end. He hides his shaky exhale with a cough.  

   

Kurama thinks. He knows if he agrees, then the brat will despise him until the end of time. However, Kakashi is right. Five years.. was simply not enough. Who knows how long it can take for Kurama to awaken from his own chakra-deprived slumber. 

  

“I will inform him when I can.”  

   

Kakashi closes his eyes in relief.  

  

“Good. On my mark, alright?”  

  

“You’re a brave shinobi, Hatake Kakashi.” The Kyūbi states proudly. Kurama honestly means it. He has no need to say such compliments unless it was the truth.  

  

“If Naruto knew the truth, I don’t think he’d agree.” 

  

 _Of course_   _I would, you idiot._  

 

“Start, Kurama!” Kakashi orders. 

  

He feels his chakra draining at an extremely fast rate. Kurama looks downwards and is amazed at the speed that the seal is emitting. A quarter of his chakra is already being forced out. The sound of rushing chakra floods his ears, similar to a windstorm. 

  

Kakashi screams in agony as his skin peels off from his muscles. Kurama looks up at the Hatake’s face. The copy-nin continues to force his eyes open despite the pain, making sure to finish his final mission. Half of his chakra is already gone, he can feel himself fading. His grip on Kakashi’s shoulders is slightly loosening. He's becoming translucent.  

  

“Hatake, you genius bastard, it’s working!” Kurama tries to enforce motivation. The pain of your nerves being burned off is not an easy task to handle, after all.  

  

 _Menma_ _wishes he could look away, he can’t face this memory any longer._  

  

The seal lit up at two-thirds of the way. Only a bit more now.  

  

“Kurama, you have to tell him! You can’t forget!” Kakashi pleads through gritted teeth.  

 

“I told you I would!”  

 

The Kyūbi doesn't take his eyes off from Hatake. His skin is now of Kurama’s shadow red and black colored-chakra, and eyes resembling Naruto’s feline ones. Kurama feels himself being sucked into the seal.

 

 _It was time_.

 

The world around him fades into a dull afterthought. Kurama wraps his chakra around the body of his kit. He will be a shell for his jinchuriki. He knows there will be consequences. White started to enclose him.  

  

He's officially sealed.  

  

The nine-tails knows Kakashi will succeed with his kamui.  

  

But they both know he isn't coming home with them.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,102 word chapter, lmao! I wrote this today without editing but I just had to post it. I will edit it tomorrow after my classes! Next chapter starts Naruto's venture to the leaf village.
> 
> Horizontal lines = flashback/memory
> 
> Nasubi = eggplant
> 
> Menma = bamboo shoot
> 
> Mikio = three trees


	5. Cry Me a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And the mission begins._

Menma came back to earth abruptly, falling down from the impact of information overload.  He felt sweat pour from his face. He couldn’t breathe. 

 

Don’t blame his trembling on the cold. 

 

He's staring at the floor, not noticing Aki pawing at his side. His body's numb, all he can focus on is his own heartbeat blaring in his ears. His fists are clenching so tightly his fingernails dig into his flesh. Fresh wounds to cover his past crescent-like scars.  
  
 

He didn’t believe Kurama at first. Menma _couldn’t_ believe it then. But now, he’s sure that his lover’s corpse is rotting away in a timeline that he can never retrieve.

 

He can’t go back, he’s already gone too far.

 

The terrorizing memory of Kakashi’s skin melting is on repeat in the front of his mind. The image sucks Menma in like a black hole bending light. Kakashi thought death was his only option. He truly believed, without hesitation, that Menma was better off without him. 

 

When he cries there's a rawness to it. An ugly noise strangles its way up Menma’s throat, screaming out at the love that he has failed. He bites his hand to muffle the uncontrollable screams. He can’t take the sound of his own agony.

 

He knows crying won’t bring him back, the action has never helped him before. He can’t stop pleading to the emptiness. He blames himself. 

 

 _‘I didn’t love him as much as I could.’_ He can taste the mix of his own blood and tears running into his mouth.

 

How pathetic.

 

 _‘If I had something you wanted, then, you would’ve stayed for me.’_  

 

Aki has to intervene, she can't bear to watch silently. She takes a risk with her next course of action.   
  
 

“That’s not true, Menma. None of it.”

 

“Get out of my head!” He screams viciously back at her.

 

She flinches.

 

“Menma, he did this because he _loved_  you. He died so you didn’t have to face a similar fate. He’s a hero.” 

 

Menma already knew that, though. He’s always known he was a hero. He knew the first time that Kakashi had saved him during his first mission.

 

Still, it doesn’t _help_. He’s still fucking _dead_.  

   
  
He sniffles once and lets his hands fall to the ground lifelessly. He looks up at the fox’s somber expression. Aki met his grieving eyes, as if they were silently imploring for confirmation that it wasn’t true—that everything was a lie. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She adds softly. 

 

The jinchūriki loathes that. People always say the same thing to him. 

 

“I’ll never understand why people say that to me. How about, ‘What was he like’ or ‘What are you going to do now?’” Menma asks, voice cracking on the end of his own question.

 

She was quiet for a few moments, allowing momentary contemplation on which question to ask him, or if he even wanted Aki to ask him anything at all. She’s unsure of which, but she knows she’s on thin ice.  

 

“Well, what _are_ you going to do now?” 

 

If Menma can pretend that Kakashi’s voice exists inside the hollow cave of his mind, then maybe his body can loosen its grip on his chest. And he can pretend, for a moment, that all is right. He doesn't want to waste the time that Kakashi has sacrificed himself for. He wants to make every moment count, starting this second. 

 

“Well,” He starts as he stands up, wiping the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand. He looks up with pitiful eyes and states, maelstrom embedded in his voice, 

 

“I guess I have to save the world.”

 

It feels like the invisible blindfold untied itself from Menma’s eyes. Everything was suddenly _clear_. His only goal is to finish his dead lover’s last mission. After that, he can sleep peacefully for eternity. Just the thought of being able to finally be finished, to join his beloved, makes him almost sigh with pleasure.

 

He looks at Masato briefly, curious as to what he’s thinking after watching yet another breakdown. Masato looks at him, dead, in the eye. There was no intimidation. It was as if he knew what it was like to lose your other half, too. He holds the stare briefly before Menma looks away, almost embarrassed at the acceptance of the fox king.

 

Masato sighs, “Well then, Uzumaki, how shall we proceed?”  

 

And that’s when Menma blanks completely. He shifts his weight on each foot as he tries to think of something. The foxes all around were waiting with anticipation. Whatever Menma says next could be the surrounding foxes' future fate. Will they be placed on a life or death mission? Are they going straight towards the evil? Will they be able to say goodbye to their home? 

 

“I guess I can just improvise as I go.” Menma says with a shrug.

 

It was silent as the foxes tried to tell if the jinchūriki was joking or not. Masato’s politeness fades quickly as he stares in disbelief.  

 

 _‘Maybe something a little more hopeful,_ _Menma_ _-san?’_ Aki inserts.  

 

Menma stiffens. Was the plan not good? That’s what he usually does, and it normally works out. Could there really be a concrete strategy for time-traveling?

 

“How about this: I will introduce you to your new team and who you may summon. Then, you shall go to Konoha and speak with Sarutobi about this. I have already sent one of my messengers to Gamamura to explain this, even though he has already seen it happen. Then, Sarutobi will be presented with a determined Fukasaku to assist you in the details.” 

 

Masato was already ten steps ahead. Menma’s jaw drops only slightly. “How are  _you_  in contact with Gamamura?” 

 

“Our enemies are certain humans, not other summons. We are careful with our approach for help as much as we are hesitant in aiding our acquaintances. We are respected for a reason, which is why we won’t be following your  _childish_ plan that would soil our name.” His voice was a deep intensity, the vibrations echoed throughout Menma’s chest before it hit the walls of the room.

 

Menma doesn't bother with his intimidation tactics. He’s sick of explanations at this point, he just wants to get on with his suicide mission.

 

“Well, sign me up, then. I’ll leave right away.”

 

The black fox hums lowly before ordering, “Yasu, Natsuki, and Takeshi, come.” The three foxes lined up methodically in front of the jinchūriki, each one bowing with grace. “These are a few of my brave soldiers. This one is Takeshi. He’s one of our stronger fighters, someone you should call if you’re outnumbered. He will surely assist you without hesitation. Takeshi is also the one that restrained you and suffered significant damage to his chest and muscles.” 

 

Menma visibly cringes at the foggy memory of his attack. Kami, why the hell can’t he just _chill_ for a _single_ fucking minute instead of having a breakdown at every opportunity?

 

He inspects Takeshi’s chest for the wound he inflicted. However, it seems to be healed.

 

“Thank you, Takeshi. I apologize for my outburst.” Menma bows. Takeshi only smirks, it seems he doesn’t care much for what’s in the past.

 

“And this is Natsuki,” Masato continues. “One of our more intellectual warriors. I’d advise against putting her on the front lines, she’s horrible at fighting. However, she can make anyone, or any _thing_  fall asleep by looking at her.” 

 

So, is that how he was knocked out? He whistles shortly in acknowledgment of her power. She’s almost as dangerous as Itachi. Paralyzing your opponent on the battlefield is an instant victory. He gazes into her gorgeous feline eyes. They were a snow white, complimenting her light grey coat.

 

“With proper orders, of course.” 

 

Menma sheepishly rubs his neck and bows. “It’s a pleasure, Natsuki. You got the moves, girl.” 

 

She snickers lightly at the jinchūriki. He was quite the character from what she’s gathered.

 

“And lastly, we have Yasu. He’s one of our best healers. We don’t have many of his kind, so we value his abilities highly. I’ve personally trained him defensively. He’s the one that healed Takeshi, along with the evil within your soul.” 

   
  
The fox was still bowed, his beaming arctic blue eyes looking up at Menma. The time-traveler bends down and places his hand on Yasu’s head, ruffling his fur lightly. 

 

“Thank you, Yasu. You really saved me and Takeshi back there.” He honestly was thankful his soul didn’t turn into Kurama’s supper.

  
  
His two tails swung in the air happily. 

  
  
“These three will be at your beck and call for the time being. They will assist you with training, fighting, and additional support. You should summon Yasu at any time if you consider contacting Kurama’s yin half. He will cleanse the hatred if it surfaces. In a month, I will introduce you to others of our family if you are exceptional, or if the mission calls for backup.” Masato finishes.

 

Aki coughs awkwardly, signaling that there was more to be said.  

 

“And this is Aki,” He grumbled. “She’s another one of our... Intellectual kind. You already know of her ability to read minds, and because of this, she’s the best at _understanding_ humans. She was originally meant to be a fighter, which is what we trained her for. Oddly enough, she only has one tail despite being almost five hundred years old.” 

 

“I must say, Masato-sama, what a lovely introduction.” She huffs back.  

 

“ _However_ , despite the enigma that is color and lack of tails, she’s what humans call a jack of all trades. She is agile, fast, a fighter, but most importantly, telepathic. She will be traveling with you on your journey.”   
  
 

Menma looks at Aki in disbelief. Masato can’t be serious, can he? 

   
 

“The leaf holds strong disdain against foxes. She won’t even be able to go outside without being chased down.” Menma instantly countered. 

 

“Kitsune are able to shapeshift into human form. The only way for a human to notice is if they see her reflection.” Masato elaborated.

 

“What happens then?” 

 

“Her reflection will show her true form. We are attentive of our surroundings, it will never happen.” 

 

 Menma still doesn't like it. There would be too much suspicion, too much to worry about. He can’t protect her. “I’d prefer to be alo-” 

 

“My decision is final, she  _will_  accompany you.”

 

Menma stops himself from sighing aloud. He won’t be able to win with Masato, he doesn’t hold the same authority as he did with Kurama. Well, Kurama _was_ forced to go along with his insane decisions… but he didn’t often argue with the Uzumaki.

 

“Fine. And I suppose we’ll just teleport to Konoha the same way that I came here?” Menma says, sarcasm coating his words.

 

“Yes. You’ll be using the door on the most left-hand side of the back wall. It will bring you to an abandoned stand in the shopping district. Aki will lead the way and will explain the rest as you go. For now, I must leave.”

 

Once again Menma closes his dropped jaw. “You’re leaving _now_? No more nagging?”

 

Masato smiles bitterly, “Yes, Uzumaki, because you already have a babysitter.”

 

And with that, the Fox King disappeared. A quick surge of rage and hostility runs through Menma’s body before Aki gently pats at his back. He turns around and looks at her, and instantly the rage was replaced with fascination and confusion.

  
  
What he saw wasn’t chocolate brown fur, but long honey-brown hair falling just after the jut of her chest. Her face was angular, jaw sharp but a slight roundness to her cheeks. Her eyes still held that feline gaze, unfaltering and intimidating. She was almost Menma’s height, she barely had to look up to see his surprised expression.

 

Menma isn't surprised at the transformation, oh no. He's surprised at how utterly _perfect_ she is. Everything about her seems like it belongs exactly where it was, from the flawless bow-shaped lips right down to the elegant symmetry of her face.

 

Don’t mistake his fascination for infatuation, he’s simply appreciating beauty.

 

There was something, however, that makes him almost not be able to focus when he looks at her. He wonders if this goes further than just a beautiful transformation, if possibly, there’s a reason for such a mesmerizing disguise.

 

“I would blush if I could, Uzumaki-san.” She chuckles.

 

“If we’re supposed to keep low, why bother with _this_? Men won’t only stare, Aki, they’ll talk to you.”

 

She turns and politely beckons him to follow as she explains, “Well, it’s what we were born to do—to _deceive_. When our species were first born, along when humans were created, we were not as intelligent as we are now. Could you imagine a dumb Masato?” She asked with a smile.

 

Menma shakes his head.

 

“Exactly! Well, we lived for a century roaming the earth, the ones that didn’t die, that is. We were violent, idiotic, and knowledge-hungry. We didn’t know anything, not even our creator. The few of us that survived for our hundredth birthday were gifted with one of our most historical powers yet: the ability to transform!” She emphasizes by talking with her hands. Menma can’t help but notice how she walks with such elegance.

 

They're in front of a door, but Menma wasn’t paying attention to that. They 're standing still now, and he was listening intently to her story. He has a feeling that Masato was one of those that survived.

 

“The females would be able to transform to women, and the males would be able to transform to men. We led humans in with our appearances, so we could murder and absorb their knowledge and chakra. As we continued to populate and grow, so did our wisdom. As history states, we ravished entire villages for almost two hundred years before we were stopped by another species, the Monkeys.”

 

“So, you killed to evolve, not for pleasure?”

 

“Exactly. We didn’t experience pleasure from our murders, it was as if we were bred to do just that. We don’t kill anyone now unless they pose a threat. We have evolved enough to not require death for progress.” She finishes with a smile, content with her history lesson.

 

Menma thinks it over for a moment and shudders at how the transformation even worked on _him_. He’s thankful they stopped killing long before Jiraiya was around.

 

Aki places her hand on the door and looks to him, “Now, Menma-san, are you ready to go home?”

 

He blinks and silently gulps.

 

_Home._

Nostalgia runs deep within the marrow of his bones. Space and time don’t mean anything anymore. His attention focuses on the wooden door in front of him and he holds his breath. Will Kakashi be there? He has to be, right? He can’t be dead in this timeline, too. He just can’t be.

 

Menma wouldn’t allow that.

 

He nods his head to Aki, and she pushes on the wood. The door opens gently, and a foggy image of the inside of a run-down store is visible.

 

Aki takes his hand and steps into the image.

 

_‘I’ll see you soon, Kakashi. I promise.’_

  
Menma doesn’t look back.

 

He watches as the image becomes reality. The sudden change of surroundings was dizzying for his mind. He lets go of Aki’s hand and feels the walls of the abandoned shop. He ran his fingertips along the warm wood and breathed in the fresh air that Konoha could never stop providing.

 

It was spring.

 

He closes his eyes and his mind sways for a minute at the instant memories that the familiar scent provides. His smile is so wide and contagious that Aki finds herself grinning, too. He doesn’t even realize he’s smiling.

 

“We’re near Shushuya. I can smell the sake.” He notes with unhidden joy.

 

She hums and opens the door leading to the street. She offers her hand but Menma declines it. He steps out in front of her and lets the sunlight dance on his cheeks. He observes the civilians walking the streets and he struggles to remember some of their faces.

 

But he does know them, he’s certain of that.

 

His heart flutters as he spotted Genma patrolling the street. Quickly, he starts to worry.

 

 _‘Aki, when Yasu healed me from the Yin half, how much did he leave out?’_ He asks in his head. It truly was a wonderful way to communicate under certain circumstances.

_‘There’s nothing to worry about, it’s locked away for now. If someone were to sense the evil chakra, I would be the first to alert you.’_

Menma visibly relaxes and looks away from Genma. He doesn’t want to stir up unwanted attention. However, when he looked away was the exact moment Genma focused all his attention on the time-traveler. Menma felt the gaze on the back of his head, anxiety prevalent in his posture.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” Genma calls out.

 

The Uzumaki quickly thinks of seven different ways of escape. Only three of them involve murder.

 

 _‘Calm down.’_ Aki’s voice rang through his head. He breathes once, twice, and turns around to greet the Jonin.

 

“Hello,” Menma replies, wincing at the crack in his voice. “Can we help you?”

 

The Jonin was straight-faced. Was he suspicious of them? Does he know who Aki is, does he know who _Menma_ is? He simply couldn’t stop the racing thoughts. The panic made his stomach drop. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

 

“Is your name Menma?”

 

_‘Oh god, he knows Aki. I don’t know how but he **knows.** We’re going to be interrogated **-** ’ _

_“_ Yes, Shinobi-san, his name is Menma. I’m Aki.” The fox answers for him, cutting Menma off from his racing mind.

 

Genma gives a satisfied smile, happy with finding them exactly where the Hokage said they would be. “Actually, I’m here to escort you to the Hokage. You’ve been requested.”

 

Then it clicks. Masato’s letter to Gamamura. The Hokage knows he’s not a threat, but a person of interest. How much does he know? Have they told him everything? He notices Aki has been completely relaxed throughout this ordeal. Her calmness is a comfort.

 

“Well, lead the way then.” The Uzumaki wearily accepts. He smiles when he thinks of seeing the old man again. Menma’s strong enough to save him this time.

 

The thought of knowing that Sarutobi won’t die in vain again made warmth flow throughout his icy, dead chest.

 

* * *

 

The air is tense with uncertainty. Fukasaku and Shima are perched on the desk facing Sarutobi.

 

“So, you’re telling me, Fukasaku, that the man who looks more like an Uchiha than an Uzumaki, is _Naruto_?” He asks as he investigates his crystal ball, observing the raven-haired man’s child-like face.

 

Shima was the one to answer, “Yes, for Kami’s sake, how old have you gotten? We’ve been repeating this for ten minutes now!”

 

Hiruzen doesn't bother with the impatience. “And the note from Jiraiya, you’re absolutely certain you showed him the seal that _Naruto_ used?”

 

“Yes, and Jiraiya-boy has confirmed that it _is_ a time-travel seal.”

 

“Well, Shima, I’m sure you can understand why I’m hesitant. There’s no need for you to groan at my curiosity about a time traveler that’s none other than _Naruto_!” 

 

“Except for the fact that Gamamura _and_ Jiraiya-boy both confirm that this _is_ Naruto Uzumaki. Gamamura has been telling us for months that a time traveler, and an Uzumaki, is going to save the world. You need to accept it as it is and move forward, Sarutobi.” Shima fumed with hands on her hips.

 

Hiruzen blinks slowly and puffs at his pipe. He’s curious as to how Shima still has so much energy at her age. He can barely tolerate the sass.

 

 _‘Oh well,’_ He concludes. _‘She does have a point.’_

 

 Then, a knock at the door.

 

Genma.

 

“Enter.” Sarutobi announces.

 

The Jonin opened the door for Menma and Aki and Sarutobi orders Genma to close the door and leave.

 

Menma doesn't quiver under Sarutobi’s stare. Instead, it looked like he was containing himself from running up and embracing the old man. His eyes were different colors, they were vivid with a past. His right is a blood red, similar to Kurenai’s. His left is the exact same shade of blue as Naruto’s. His hair reminds him of Minato’s, ruffled and wild.

 

His smile was still the only one that could make Sarutobi feel, just for a moment, that all is right with the world. But his _face_. Well, this certainly was the spitting image of Naruto grown up, wasn’t it? However, the dark hair, mismatched eyes, and his jagged whisker-like scars didn’t sit well with Hiruzen. He cannot fathom why, a boy so full of sunshine, could possibly change into this.

 

“Naruto.. or Menma now, is it?” Hiruzen asks, knowing the answer. The raven-haired boy nods. “Tell me, Menma, what happened to your appearance? You look like you’ve been through a couple of wars.”

 

The jinchūriki doesn’t flinch. He’s well aware of his striking appearance. “The curse of the Kyuubi.” He answers calmly. If he was nervous, then Sarutobi couldn’t tell.

 

“I see. A fox king, apparently, informed Gamamura that the yin half is trying to surface. The yang is currently asleep and trying to regain its strength, correct?”

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

 

“I’m sure you can imagine my confusion with this, because here I thought that Minato sealed the yin half within himself. So, tell me, Menma, how do you currently have his share despite that he was buried over twelve years ago?”

 

Menma knows the old man won't welcome him with open arms just yet. Interrogation was only part of being reunited with a loved one, at least for him.

 

“During the Fourth Shinobi War, Orochimaru used a reincarnation jutsu to bring all the deceased Hokages back from the grave, including you, old man. My father transferred the yin half into me in hopes that it would be enough. It wasn’t.”

 

Sarutobi simply breathes calmly. He’s not fazed by the reminder of a _fourth_ shinobi war nor was he with the reminder of his mortality, he only feels a slight sorrow for the boy in front of him.

 

Was he all alone?

 

Did everyone die in front of him, too?

 

He looks behind him and spots the beautiful girl Masato wrote about. The fox king was very vague when describing her, almost as if she was a secret. Could they be together, romantically? Sarutobi blushes at the thought of Naruto being romantically involved with such an angelic woman.

  
  
“And who’s your friend?” He asks, trying to regain composure. Hiruzen notes the slight jump Menma gave. Maybe not romantically, then?

 

“She’s uh.. well, her name’s Aki. She’s one of my summons, and she’s been helping me ever since I first woke up in this.. timeline. She follows Masato’s orders.”

 

“Is she human?” Sarutobi thought the silence simply meant yes, but he can see that the two are having a conversation that he can't hear. That irks him, there will be no conversation that he can’t understand within his own office.

 

“You will speak _aloud_ , please.”

 

“I’m a fox, Hokage-sama, and I can transform into a human when I desire. I apologize for the rudeness, I am used to my telepathy. This form is my only way to guide Menma and to see him to safety. I hope this can abide by your rules.” She says with a bow.

 

Sarutobi allows her to stay. Whether it was her beautiful appearance or the politeness, Menma doesn’t know which. He can just ask Aki later, he’s sure that she’s reading the Hokage’s mind. The thought of it makes Menma smirk.

 

“Gamamura has told me to let you become a Konoha Shinobi. I was contemplating it, but I’m still hesitant. Despite the truth being brought to me before my very eyes, it all still seems very.. _surreal_. You must understand that my job as a Hokage is to protect Konoha and its people. Thus, I’ll need further confirmation.” Hiruzen says as he looks towards the two toads perched on his desk.

 

“Fukasaku, Shima, I will be in contact later. As for now, please travel safely.” He states, declaring the end of their stay.

The two toads exchange looks with one another. Fukasaku doesn’t seem pleased. Menma silently gulps as the tension rises throughout the room. Hiruzen gives a stern look towards the toads and sighs, “I _understand_ now, Fukasaku. _You can leave now_.” 

 

Fukasaku didn’t budge. “Pa?” Shima asks worryingly.

  

“Do you truly understand, Sarutobi? Are you aware of the future?” Fukasaku interjects, ignoring Shima.

 

“I hope I don’t strike you as aloof, Fukasaku.”

 

“This boy will not only save yourself, Sarutobi, he will save the world. Don’t think for a _second_ that we’re not watching.” 

 

And with that, Menma, Hiruzen, and Aki were left alone. 

 

Menma was the first one to interrupt the tense silence. “I’ve never seen Geezer Sage so angry before. I think he might keel over from the heartburn.”

 

The laugh that escapes the Hokage’s mouth makes Menma chuckle along with him.

 

 Aki smiles slightly and hopes it's the right time to ask, “So, does this mean Menma can stay as a registered Konoha shinobi?”

 

“That’s what the toads have been asking, too. The answer is yes, of course, but I need to know more from you, Menma. I simply cannot allow you to stay until I'm certain of the future.. and _you_.”

 

Menma doesn’t want to, but he knows that he has to. He feels the guilt of his past tugging at his insides. It leaves a sour taste on the back of his tongue.

 

“Can I show you instead?”

 

Hiruzen puffs at his pipe as he nods his head. Menma takes a pen from his desk and scribbles a quick seal on his finger. He approaches Sarutobi and gathers a slight amount of nature chakra to the new seal. He gently lifts his hand towards the Hokage and asks, politely, “May I?”

 

“Is that a memory seal?”

 

“Yes, but I’ve altered it a bit.”

 

Hiruzen looks skeptical, but he simply nods again. Menma places one of his fingertips on Hiruzen’s forehead and allows the memory reel to begin. The seal slips from his skin and washes onto the Hokage’s. It delivers a slow burn and Hiruzen closes his eyes abruptly.  His pipe slips from his grasp, ash and tobacco spraying out as it hits the floor.

 

He’s not just showing Hiruzen the memories of the war, he’s relaying his entire childhood, too. There will be no need for further confirmation of who he is. The beginning was the happiest of the memories, the one’s he cherished.

 

Minutes pass by before the memories of the war begin. He sees the Hokage’s arms tense, his fingers twitching oddly. He’s trying to fight the memories.

 

“He says he wants you to stop, Menma.” Aki states.

 

But Menma can’t allow that.

 

No matter how badly Hiruzen struggles, he must know all of it. He needs to know what happens. Hiruzen is the only one who would understand. Sarutobi starts to breathe heavily, his hands clench into fists. He’s watching the massacre of his shinobi, the torture Menma had to endure.

 

“He’s in pain. He’s screaming for you to stop.”

 

Sweat beads down Sarutobi’s face and Menma turns his gaze away.

 

“He has to know this, Aki.” He replies, emotion lacking in his voice. He, too, will understand how much Kakashi had sacrificed for this moment.

 

Times passes by agonizingly slow. When the reel finishes, he lifts his hand from the Hokage’s forehead. He waits for his reaction. Will he feel anger? Will he revolt in disgust?

 

Hiruzen opens his eyes slowly, testing to see if it was truly over. He looks at Menma and feels the stabbing of sorrow in his heart. Hiruzen will do well to remember this feeling.

 

The feeling of failure.

 

He picks up his pipe from the floor and fills it with fresh tobacco. He lights it and lets the harsh taste sober him up from his high of melancholy. He puffs at it for a few moments. Through the smoke, Aki is smiling sweetly at him.

 

Menma’s nose wrinkles at the toxic cloud.

 

Hiruzen makes a gesture with his free hand towards the windows behind. Menma watches his hand flutter in the air before his attention focuses on a burst of cherry tree petals flying past.

 

Spring was fleeting.

 

The Hokage announces something, and Menma suddenly becomes lost among the soaring colors. He can’t feel the wetness running down his cheeks or the shaking in his own shoulders. He doesn’t even know that he’s crying.

 

The Hokage’s words are still echoing throughout the room, vanishing along with the empty space where the skeletons lay. He quivers under the sunlight.

 

He imagines the smoke and ash filling him up and lifting him along with the wind of spring.

 

Take him away from here, to a place where he's allowed to falter without his own judgment. Let him go, freely.  

 

“ _Welcome home, Menma.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, college has been difficult.
> 
> If anyone is curious as to what Menma looks like, I have added some links below. The art is not mine, however, I'm not exactly certain who the artists are. pls don't kill me for this. 
> 
> bit.ly/2VbYzjb
> 
> bit.ly/2IpkO3l
> 
> bit.ly/2IlSuPv


	6. Crimson and Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Now I don't hardly know him, but I think I could love him." -Tommy James & The Shondells_

They’re walking home from the shops. Hiruzen had given them gifts of an apartment and a generous amount of ryō. Menma had gasped at the gesture and was about to decline before Aki had swooped in, like the fox that she is, and happily accepted it all. She continued to drag Menma through different stores until she was satisfied.

 

He doesn't necessarily hate the shopping, he's mostly occupied with observing and appreciating Konoha’s endless amounts of streets. He hasn’t seen such beauty since before the war.

 

At one point he waits for an hour at a tea shop while Aki was shopping for groceries. He smelled freshly grounded matcha, so heady that he could taste it. He had asked the woman if he could buy it when she was finished grounding, and she happily agreed.

 

He’ll do whatever it takes to calm the aching hole in his chest.

 

He lets Aki dress him up in different outfits, her smile never faltering. She asks if he likes it. He agrees without looking at it, patience wearing thin as he was stuck within the small dressing room. He walks out of the store with it on and from the distance, he can hear Aki apologizing profusely to the owner.

 

She’s playing the babysitter part well, at least.

 

He looks up at the darkened sky and becomes entranced with the deep hues, all of them blending together like some kind of sick, twisted oil painting. The moon reflects in his eyes. He feels someone watching him.

 

Maybe.

 

Aki taps him on the shoulder. His face looks white, pupils dilated.

 

Trancelike, he mumbles to her, “There was no moon back then.”

 

She doesn’t know what that means. She sweeps her hair back only for the wind to tangle it again. She takes his hand and leads him to a restaurant close by. 

 

On the opposite end of the street, a scarecrow vanishes into the depths of the night.

* * *

 

The apartment door closes behind them. Privacy, at last. Aki leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and shopping bags dropping one by one on the floor.

 

She doesn’t concern herself with the possibility of the freshly bought fruit being bruised.

 

“Are you going to tell me why I haven’t been able to read your thoughts since we left the restaurant, Uzumaki-san?”

 

Menma flops face-first onto the bed and mumbles something into the mattress. She walks silently towards him and hits him over the head with her palm.

 

He turns his head, a cheshire grin plastered on his face. That was all she needed to understand what happened.

 

“You sealed me _off_?”

 

“I found the telepathy to get annoying after the time you used it. I didn’t have any free time to fix something up.” He chuckles.

  
“I’m never going to let you go in a bathroom alone again. Listen to me, I need to read your thoughts to protect you. Remove it. Now.” She asserts.

  
“I don’t need your protection or company. Stay in Konoha if you want, but you’re not going to be my babysitter. My thoughts are my own, and I have a right to privacy.”

 

Her hands curl into fists at her side, her kind features morphing into anger and disbelief. Her angelic face wasn’t meant to handle such cruel, human emotions. Why can’t the Uzumaki see that the telepathy is for _his_ benefit?

  
  
“If you don’t remove the seal, then I’ll tell Masato— “

 

Her frail human form is suddenly being shoved into a wall. Her skull bangs against the wood, his heavy body feels like mounted steel against hers.

 

“Tell Masato? Oh man, now _that_ annoys me.” He chuckles humorlessly. His hand around her cheekbones tightens, miniscule sounds of her false human form breaking rings throughout their ears. Cracks appear where his fingertips are embedding into her skin.

 

Aki curses at herself in her head. He was faster than her, quicker in every sense of the word. He caught her off guard.

 

“You’re always going to try and threaten me with that, aren’t you?” He intimidates.

 

She doesn’t dare move.

 

But she can’t speak, either. His hand won’t allow that.

 

“Now, how about we make a deal: if we’re in battle, or I’m in danger, I’ll turn the seal off. Every time otherwise, you’ll have absolutely no access to my thoughts. Understand? Blink twice if you do.”

 

She does, and he lets go of her instantly. She places her hand on the formed cracks of her cheekbones and pushes her nature chakra into the bloodless wounds. Seconds pass, and she delicately removes her palm to reveal perfect, porcelain skin.

 

The sight makes Menma want to puke. She’s hollow beneath her human form. It’s all a façade.

  
  
He turns away, grimacing without a purpose.

 

“You’re tired and frustrated, I understand that. But if you _ever_ touch me again then I promise you, Uzumaki, I _will_ kill you. Don’t forget that.” She threatens, walking to her room and slamming her door shut with enough force to break necks.

 

The sound of a broom being banged against a ceiling below signals that they were being a bit too loud for their neighbors.

 

Normal civilians being disturbed by a few loud noises. Footsteps too loud, vacuuming too late at night, or, possibly, a Jinchūriki losing his patience. He laughs to no one in particular. Sometimes, in the end, life really is that simple.

 

He throws his clothes off with as much elegance as a hippo and sits on his new bed. He clutches at the covers. He brings some of the soft cloth to his face and rubs his cheek against it.

 

Delicacy. Warmth.

 

He looks at the grey painted walls and imagines the cloth is a dark mask instead. One that was worn for years, with the normal hint of ginseng lingering along the seams. His vision clouds as he forces himself into a daydream, still holding the cloth against his bare cheek.

 

Then, he welcomes the ghost of a hand on his neck— _his_ hand. It tickles his tan skin, sends false rushes of comfort to ease his mind. Gentle touches, soft whispers of promises drifting away in an empty room. He brings the cloth to his lips and lets it rest there. The feeling of the hand vanishes.

 

The sensations extinguished instantly. Goosebumps raise on his bare skin, the cloth suddenly sending flashes of disgust throughout his veins. He drops it in a haste and gets up. He’s aware of someone watching him.

 

It wasn’t Aki.

 

Their chakra was hidden, or nonexistent.

 

Was it the same person from earlier? Were they followed?

 

He goes to the window and opens it. He looks around cluelessly, hoping to find a lost squirrel instead of an assassin. He observes and concludes that the presence has left.

 

And that’s when the wind gusts in his direction, making him shake with remembrance of his other half. He smells vanilla and ginseng, heady as perfume. He stands there, desperately breathing into the wind. The realization that Kakashi was not only alive, but was watching him, makes his heart skip with delight and temptation.

 

Then, a knock at his front door. He stands there, wide-eyed, expecting the floor to crumble beneath his heavy heart. He hears Aki’s door open and soft footsteps coming towards him.

 

“Is someone here?”

 

He nods his head slowly as he continues to gaze at the front door, not blinking.

 

“Alright, I’ll get it, then.” She offers with a sigh. As soon as she starts to walk towards the door, Menma rushes past her and opens it. Menma doesn’t try to hide his smile of surprise and joy as his eyes land on Kakashi.

 

Kakashi is standing with his fist poised in perfect door-knocking position, looking pleasantly surprised at the stranger in front of him. He didn’t expect the new shinobi to react happily towards his stalking. When the window opened, he knew his cover was blown. He thought the only way to save future embarrassment was to apologize now, and then continue stalking later.

 

He was intrigued with the new shinobi, or should he call him _, Menma_. The Hokage had explained that he’s Naruto’s cousin. Kakashi holds no ill-intent towards the man. The Hokage has approved his appearance and has accepted him, as should the rest of the village. It’s just interesting, however, that he appeared out of nowhere and suddenly became a _Jonin-level_ Konoha shinobi.

 

A Jonin-level shinobi named after a vegetable, for that matter.

 

He was watching him earlier, too, while Menma was gazing at the sky. His skin was mesmerizing in the glow of early evening. And now, here he was, standing in front of him without shirt or trousers. He looks him up and down and laughs silently to himself.

 

Menma wishes the laugh was audible, but the ragged movements of Kakashi’s shoulders was enough to satisfy him in this moment. He simply smiles along, oblivious to what’s so humorous.

 

Then, Kakashi spots an angel-like being behind the new shinobi. Instantly, he became infatuated with her beauty. He coughs quickly.

 

“Have I come at a bad time?” He asks.

 

Menma looks behind him and back again. He shakes his head vigorously at Kakashi, signaling a loud and clear, ‘ _No, we’re not fucking. Please, please, please, don’t get confused.’_  

 

He looks back at Aki, silently mouthing for her to go away. She suddenly understands and leaves. Before she closes the door to her bedroom, she yells, “Put some clothes on, you pervert.”

  
  
Menma becomes hyper-aware of the cool breeze against his skin. His face flushes and Kakashi notices. The older man laughs again, silently.

 

“Um. Can you just like, wait here for a second? I’ll be really fast, I promise.”

 

Kakashi just shrugs.

 

He shuts the door on him and quickly dresses himself. He hopes nothing is on incorrectly. He trips on the way back, throwing himself into a planter. The poor bamboo palm didn’t stand a chance against Menma’s inability to act normal. He cringes at the sound of the planter crashing, knowing Kakashi has heard it. Broken porcelain and dirt now litters the wooden floor.

 

Menma quickly wipes the dirt and shards off his pants and opens the door, smile bright and ready to greet him once again.

 

He can tell Kakashi’s amused under the mask. He’s spent years learning to read his emotions.

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

“Sure.” He says as he walks past Menma. As he’s about to take his shoes off, he stops and looks towards the broken planter, “I probably shouldn’t take them off.”

 

Menma sheepishly rubs at his neck, “Ehe, yeah, I think I’d keep them on.”

 

Kakashi wants to immediately write this stranger off as a fool, a cute fool, but a fool nonetheless. He is curious, though, as to why he’s living with such a beautiful woman.

 

“Was that your girlfriend?”

 

Menma quickly blanches. “Oh god, no. Absolutely not. No.”

 

Kakashi lifts his eyebrows, unsure how to reply. So, he had gotten it wrong. If that was the case, which it seems to be, then what was her purpose exactly? A civilian? He can’t detect her chakra. Why would she hide it in her own home, if that was the case? He had stopped hiding his once the door was opened.

 

Menma could tell he was pondering on who she was. He curses at her in his head, despite the seal still being active. Why is she so important to him, anyways?

 

“She’s just a friend. A really bad one, actually. I’m thinking of kicking her out.”

 

In reply, a loud and abrupt sound came from her room. Both men could hear something heavy hit the door. Menma nervously laughs it off as he sits down at the tea table. He gestures for Kakashi to sit, too.

 

He finds it heavenly that his first night in the apartment will be filled with memories of his beloved. There couldn’t be a better house-warming gift than this, he thinks.

 

Kakashi sits, amusement still apparent under the mask. Menma almost chokes at how close he is to him. He can’t touch him, though. Aki made sure to remind him earlier that this was _not_ that Kakashi.

 

This was not his world anymore.  

 

The reminder is enough to sober him up from his desire. Kakashi notices the change in demeaner and speaks up, “Your home is very nice. I believe my apartment is only a fourth of this size.”

 

Menma’s about to reply without thinking, but then he realizes this was Kakashi’s way of interrogating, isn’t it? Questions and comments that seem irrelevant yet hold more meaning within the answer than T&I could ever get out of someone.

 

He’s wondering why, exactly, does this newly appointed Konoha shinobi have a better apartment than most other Jonin’s.

 

He stutters for a moment, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know how to reply to the sudden, yet humble interrogation. It pains him slightly, that this is how Kakashi wants to treat him.

 

“Thank you. My name is Menma, by the way. Uzumaki, Menma.”

 

“I’m well aware. The Hokage has told me about you.”

 

“I see. I don’t know yours, though.”

 

Kakashi eyes him wearily. Was he _flirting?_ Of course he knows his name, Sarutobi must’ve mentioned him.

 

He’ll play along.

 

“Hatake, Kakashi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

This time, it’s Menma’s turn to joke. “Actually, I think you’ve already met me. Or, stalked me, rather. Whichever one you prefer.” He says, smiling discreetly.

 

“Mm. I came to apologize for that, you know.”

 

Menma can’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Kakashi, for some reason unknown to him, feels his cheeks flush at the sound. It was something he didn’t want to end. He wanted to keep making him laugh and smile despite his initial mission to interrogate.

 

Menma gets up and looks around his cabinets. He handles a teapot and fills it with water, completely mundane and boring actions yet Kakashi can’t stop watching him.

 

“Would you like some?”

 

Kakashi nods before realizing that the man can’t see him, “Sorry, yes.” It was the right thing to do, apparently, because he hears that infectious chuckle once more. He keeps watching as Menma leaves the teapot to heat and goes to the abandoned shopping bags near the door. He pulls out a container and a tea whisk and brings it to Kakashi.

 

“It’s matcha, freshly grounded. I picked it up when you were stalking me. Here, smell it.” He says with a kind smile, letting the container sit under Kakashi’s nose. The older man does as he’s told, despite being surprised by the intimate action. The strong, vegetal smell makes Kakashi close his eye and sigh.

 

Menma gets up and cares to the teapot. “Smells wonderful, doesn’t it? When the lady told me she was grounding some in the back, I waited until the moment she finished and bought the whole batch.”

 

He brings two bowls to the table, gentle with his actions this time. Menma shudders at the fact of the bamboo palm still silently weeping in the corner. He asks him to sift the matcha, since he knows that’s Kakashi’s favorite part. He used to say it relaxed him the same way a warm shower would.

 

He knows it’s still true, regardless of the timeline.

 

“Did you know that matcha’s my favorite?” Kakashi asks without suspicion.

 

Menma can’t tell, though. His nerves get the best of him, “Oh, r-really? What a coincidence.”

 

He sits downs and sets the teapot next to the bowls. He can’t help but notice the way Kakashi’s heavy-lidded eyes flutter so delicately under the lights. He watches silently, unmoving, as the older man sifts the powder gently. Moments pass before Kakashi notices the staring, and when he does, Menma finds himself scrambling with the pot, desperate to pretend that he wasn’t being creepy.

 

He can’t see Kakashi smiling softly.

 

He pours the warm water into them and whisks with care. Time feels as if it has slowed down, as if the universe wanted this moment to last longer than it should.

 

“How long do you plan to stay, Menma?”

 

He places the whisk and teapot to the side and hands Kakashi his tea bowl back. He takes a sip from his bowl before replying, voice fragile, “Forever, I guess.”

 

Kakashi drinks in return, turning his head to the side as he lowers his mask slightly. He tries to appear modest, but inside, he’s bouncing with joy at his answer.

  
Menma doesn’t know what to say. He feels awkward. He rubs his fingers among the rim of the bowl and tries to look anywhere besides Kakashi’s face. It doesn’t work, he concludes. He just seems twitchy and weird. He settles on focusing his breathing instead. He takes a deep breath through his nose and— _big mistake._

 

He covers his nose with his palm and turns away. The smell of him and matcha is overbearing, he just desperately wants to let himself loose and be able to touch his love. He’s right in front of him, it isn’t fair at all.

 

But he can’t let himself fuck this up.

 

He tries to breathe through his mouth instead, palm still shielding his nose.

 

“I’m sorry, do I smell bad?”

 

Menma feels like he was stabbed in the gut. “Oh, no. Just um, allergies. Had to sneeze.” He replies, trying to hide the embarrassment with an awkward laugh.

 

‘ _Really? I had to sneeze? Kami, just kill me now.’_

 

Kakashi doesn’t seem offended, though. He looks content with his chin resting on his palm. They both don’t speak for some time. Menma finally settles on one of the paintings that was hanging above Kakashi.

 

“So, you’re introducing yourself to the other shinobi tomorrow. Are you nervous at all?”

 

Menma takes a sip from his bowl and lets the taste of it guide him. “Not really. I’m mostly nervous to meet Naruto. I.. don’t know if he’ll accept me immediately.”

 

“Are you not good with rejection?”

 

“Maybe. You’re meeting him tomorrow, too. Are you nervous?”

 

“No.” He plainly states. Menma guesses he doesn’t want to disclose any personal information yet. He understands. Again, they sit in silence. Menma doesn’t mind, but he’s not sure if Kakashi does. That was the beauty of conversation, wasn’t it? Trivial, awkward, yet entirely marvelous.

 

“Where did you live before Konoha?”

 

Menma was already prepared.

 

“Deep within the Land of Earth. That’s where I met Aki.”

  
  
It’s not like he’s lying. That is the truth, after all. Kakashi just blinks, trying to appear unfazed by the growing curiosity within him.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-one.” He says, voice like silk. His age was no surprise to the Hatake. Menma looked young—handsome, of course—but young. His features were sharp and jotting, sinister yet fresh. Like finely aged wine. But there was a roundness to his cheeks that spoke of innocence.

 

Sweet with bitter undertones, leaving behind the imaginary taste of lemons and grapefruit.

 

The two men continue awkwardly conversing, asking each other questions until Menma’s eyes flutter with exhaustion. Time passes by without either of them knowing. In this moment, in front of each other, the rest of the world seems like a trivial afterthought.

  
  
The streetlights creep up behind the curtains, letting a dim glow of yellow light rest on Menma’s jaw. Kakashi twitches his fingers along the soft wood. He hums, clicking his nails against the table’s surface. He thinks of earlier when he spotted the Uzumaki sitting on his bed. He was in a trance then, caressing a cloth against his cheek as if it meant more than the eye could tell.

 

He remembers Menma guiding the cloth over his soft, pink lips. He doesn’t know what any of it means, but he feels a fire lighting inside him, guilt and attraction coursing through his mind. He stands abruptly. Menma looks up at him with wide eyes, bowl raised to his lips.

 

“It’s late, Menma-kun. I should get going.”

 

_No, don’t go. Stay for the night._

“Oh.”

 

Already, he’s leaving?

 

He isn’t going to say goodbye. He gets up and follows Kakashi to the door, his vision focuses on the back of his sweet, exquisite head. The older man opens the door and turns around.

  
“Thank you for the tea. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says, slit-eyed and stunning, with years of unsaid thoughts beneath his mask.

 

_Actually, do you mind if I stay a little longer?_

 

Menma tries to spot the silent promise of tomorrow. Kakashi looks at him with slight desperation for him to see through it.

 

“Tomorrow, then.” Menma tries to smile, clueless towards Kakashi’s silent pleading. He looks towards the opened window, and back at Kakashi.

 

_I’ll leave the window open for you, just in case._

 

He lets Kakashi walk away and closes the door. The lock clicks in place. His blood rushes in his ears, flowing along with his wild emotions bubbling to the surface.

  
  
His heart grows heavier with each retreating footstep. His hand doesn’t leave the doorknob, desperate to run to Kakashi and bring him back. He clings to the images of the soft smile that spoke so delicately against the space between them, each word shifting and turning with every change of tone.

 

He imagines his heart, as cold and low as it is, breaking again at the silence that he’s been left in. He walks towards Aki’s room, feet suddenly cold against the floor. He feels goosebumps raise against his skin, the cold breeze blowing through him as if he was only a silhouette.  He opens her door only a crack and sees her sleeping soundly beneath the sheets. He wanted to apologize for earlier.

 

He’ll do it in the morning.

 

He shuffles towards his bed, sheets thrown astray. He knows he can’t sleep yet, not with his heartache. But the comfort of wrapping himself within the warmth is too tempting to pass up. He bundles himself up like a cocoon and sighs, resting his gaze on the window.

 

It was closed.

 

Strange. Did he close it earlier?

 

Then, he notices a piece of loose paper hanging gently from the outside. He rushes up and opens the glass, gripping the note with urgency and anticipation. He reads it slowly, mouthing each word that was written. He rereads it over and over again until he’s laughing wildly into the dead of night.

 

He hears the broom hit the ceiling from below again, and he quickly tries to hush his uncontrollable giggles. He falls on his bed with ease, cradling the note on his chest. He lets those five silly words repeat in his mind for hours, soothing him into a dreamless sleep.

 

_‘You’ll catch a cold, idiot.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that slice of comfort to go with your hurt, hurt, hurt. 
> 
> Wrote this while i was procrastinating with my homework last night. I had a lot of fun, hopefully you all enjoy it, too.


End file.
